Lovesongs
by TheGreatCheese
Summary: A combo of songfics! Kagome is a singer and is engaged to Hojo (even thought she doesn't want to). Can she show her true feelings for Inuyasha in a song? Everyone else sings their hearts out for their matches! IY/K, S/M
1. Chapter 1: The Whole Situation

I got this idea in the shower! I was singing Sk8r Boi and I decided to take a bunch of songs and twist them so they fit the situations I put them in. Sry most of them don't really rhyme, also thanx for whoever wrote those ones that went with Sk8r Boi, like 'Hanyou Boy' or something. Also, thanx to whoever wrote that one called 'Kagome', set to Blondie's Maria. I loved that one! And I got most of this idea (other than the shower) from whoever wrote 'I Thought She Knew'. THAT ONE ROX!!!! Hope u like!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. or any of the songs I mentioned or twisted. Ta daa!  
  
Lovesongs  
  
A/N: Kagome and Hojo are engaged. Kagome is a singer. That's all.  
  
"Inuyasha, want to come to my concert?" Kagome asked, impersonally. She knew he would refuse; she had broken his heart when she had gotten engaged to Hojo. Kagome knew this, but she still wished that she could be with Inuyasha instead of Hojo. (I'm a non-Hojo fan, of course, but I luv it when Inuyasha gets jealous!) But how was she supposed to get along with a violent, two-timing half-demon that wouldn't last very long in her world?  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said gruffly. He didn't even look at her. Kagome sighed inwardly. She hadn't thought he'd take it so personally.  
  
"I would like it if you came."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I'll go." Sango said. Kagome had told Sango all her reasons of why she couldn't be with Inuyasha, and she had agreed.  
  
"Me too." Miroku volunteered.  
  
"Oh, want to see all the pretty girls in the future?" Shippo teased. "I'm going too, Kagome."  
  
"Ok guys. Thanks." Kagome said.  
  
ON THE STAGE  
  
"Do you really think he'll come?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Of course he will. He loves you." Sango answered confidently.  
  
"Do you still think he does?" Kagome looked at her best friend. "I'm surprised he hasn't decided to block the well."  
  
"Does who?" Hojo questioned.  
  
"No one." Kagome said, blushing. If Hojo found out.....!  
  
"Her cousin." Sango backed her up.  
  
"Oh."  
  
As he left, Kagome said "Sometimes I'm glad he's naturally dumb. But Inuyasha better be here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She blushed darker. "I wrote some of my songs for him. I twisted them so he could tell how I really feel."  
  
Sango smiled. "He should come, if he's not too heartbroken."  
  
"I had no idea he'd be like that." Kagome confessed. "I just thought I was a Tama detector to him. Well, at least a little bit."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure I should be here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course you should be here. Didn't you just hear her? She wrote some songs for you." Miroku said. "And she doesn't want to marry that dense idiot."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I am a monk. I know these things."  
  
"You're also a pervert, and you definitely don't know how to handle women."  
  
"Oh really? And I suppose you do, Mr. I-loved-a-walking-dead-girl-and- a-girl-from-the-future-at-the-same-time-and-lived?"  
  
'What about you, Mr. Will-you-bear-my-child?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Suddenly Hojo interrupted their conversation. "Um, excuse me, what are you doing on the stage? This area's closed off to, um, visitors."  
  
Inuyasha growled. This was the man that had come between him and Kagome.  
  
"We are Lady Kagome's friends." Miroku provided this information to the frightened Hojo - Inuyasha's growl wasn't exactly quiet.  
  
"Oh, um, okay, well, see you later." Hojo hurried away.  
  
Miroku shook his head at Hojo's retreating back. "Kagome's right, he is an idiot."  
  
"Yup." Sango entered and surprised Inuyasha but was greeted by Miroku.  
  
"Ah, Lady Sango, you have perfected everything?"  
  
"Yes, o perverted one." She turned to Inuyasha. "She still loves you, you know. She just doesn't think that you'll fit in to her world."  
  
"So? She can live in our time." Inuyasha grumbled. "She just needs an excuse."  
  
"No." Miroku said defensively. "She also doesn't trust your habits completely."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Kikyo." Sango said. "You've broken Kagome's heart with Kikyo a hundred and one times. Admit it."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his feet. He knew he shouldn't love Kikyo, since the real her was gone. Now she was just a thing of earth and bone that had repeatedly tried to drag him to Hell with her.  
  
"I'll see you two later." Sango said. "Kagome wants to talk to me. See ya."  
  
"I'll just let you think things over." Miroku said, patting the hanyou's back. "Remember, find a spot where she can see you and you can see her." He turned around and left in the direction Sango went.  
  
*Does she really love me more than that blockhead?* Inuyasha wondered. *Of course she does.* his other-voice (the return of the other- voice!) *The question is, do you love her more than Kikyo?*  
  
Ta-daa!!!!!! Send ideas 4 songs I can use, thanx! CYA! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Song

Hi! I'm in a writing mood tonite so I'm doing song number 1! Hope you like it and review!  
  
Also, I'm introducing my little friend Princess. She's an invisible talking and typing (imagine that) mouse. She comes in in another story later.  
  
Chapter 2: Song #1 Hanyou Boi (I kno its been done but now its from a diff perspective!)  
  
"Hello, everyone!" the handsome and hopelessly dumb Hojo called over the mike. "Welcome to the concert of Higurashi Kagome! The first song is called Hanyou Boi."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of 'hanyou'. Would this be about him? He was seated up on the side of a wall. The stage was centered in the middle, surrounded by three walls with no roof.  
  
Kagome walked up onto the stage. "Hello everyone! Are you ready?"  
  
"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.  
  
"Okay. This song is for a guy I met a couple of years ago. Since I don't want him to know who I'm singing about, - here Hojo grinned, too dense to figure out that the song really wasn't about him - I've set the characters to the Feudal Era." She took the mike and started to sing.  
  
He was a boy, and she was a girl, can it get anymore obvious?  
  
He's from the past, she's from today, what more can I say?  
  
She wanted him, he'd never tell  
  
That secretly he wanted her as well.  
  
But she always returned  
  
To her own time.  
  
To sing at her songs that sometimes rhyme..  
  
He was a Hanyou boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
She had a life outside that place.  
  
He never knew about  
  
Her feelings that always shout  
  
"You're just a twin of his own love's face..."  
  
She took a breath and held the tears. The whole crowd didn't know that all those lyrics were really true, that she truly always felt like that. She continued.  
  
On some other day  
  
She goes to the well  
  
She's just feeling normal and things are swell.  
  
She jumps through the hole,  
  
her backpack she checks  
  
Then she sees Hanyou boy out with his ex.  
  
She goes back home  
  
He follows her back  
  
She locks the door and begins to pack.  
  
She runs next door  
  
And she says "I do"  
  
To a man that doesn't even have a clue..  
  
Kagome started to choke with tears at the end of this phrase, but continued skillfully.  
  
He was a Hanyou boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He had a kesson he had to learn.  
  
Now she's a superstar  
  
Sitting in her new car  
  
Still loving him, but not so sure....  
  
Kagome danced a bit more, then froze perfectly still, to signify the end of her song. The audience burst into whoops, cheers, and whistles.  
  
"Thank you, everyone. Does anyone have anything to say about my song?" She had originally wanted to ask this question to Inuyasha when he came, but since he didn't, she would be happy to hear any reviews. (like me!)  
  
"I do." A familiar voice said. Hojo. "If that song was about me, what was that about a hanyou?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. He thought the song was for him? *How stupid is this guy?* "Uhhh...well.."  
  
"I can answer that." Another familiar voice. But....what was that voice doing here?  
  
Girls started to scream.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! HE'S FLYING!!!!"  
  
"HE'S A GHOST!"  
  
"No he's not you idiot, he's not white!"  
  
"Ohhhh, man, he's hot!"  
  
"Are those ears real?" (this pretty much gives away who it was if you didn't know.)  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Are those ears real?' was definitely the number one question asked to him by people in Kagome's time.  
  
"What are you staring at, wench?" He asked Kagome, who looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Inuyasha? What the - what are you doing in my time? You said you wouldn't come to my concert!"  
  
"And miss out that song you dedicated to me? Really?" Kagome blushed at his words.  
  
Hojo walked up to the stage. "Uh, you must be pretty stupid, mister, 'cause that song was for me." He put his arm around Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Don't even THINK about touching Kagome. And, Kagome," he asked, turning to her, "is this that dense idiot you're engaged to?"  
  
Kagome could only nod. "Yup."  
  
"Feh. Well, you could have at least picked a slightly smarter one." Inuyasha circled Hojo, separating the two.  
  
"Kagome, do you know this - err - man?" Hojo asked, confused.  
  
"Of course, Hojo." Kagome rolled her eyes, which Inuyasha saw and smirked. Kagome also thought Hojo was an idiot.  
  
"Well.." Inuyasha said after a couple of circles around Hojo. "I give this specimen.....a 6 out of 10."  
  
"A six?!?!" An enraged Hojo yelled. (Remember, he's on the mike, so all the poor fans covered their ears, especially Inuyasha.)  
  
"Kagome, can we go somewhere private, away from prying ears?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Hojo. "I have a question about that song."  
  
"No way!" Hojo yelled (into the mike - ouch). He jumped between them. "I'll - I'll - I'll fight you!" (a Kodak moment)  
  
Inuyasha barely glanced at the scrawny boy. "Uh, yeah, whatever. Kagome, let's go." He held out his hand to her, which she took.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Hojo screamed. (into the mike - again)  
  
Before Hojo could do anything, Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back (awwwww, how sweet! IY an K 4eva!) and he leapt onto the wall, amid the crowd of screaming fans.  
  
Miroku glanced at Sango behind the stage and looked surprised at her retreating back.  
  
"Sango, where are you going?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Showtime."  
  
Ta-daa!!!!!!!!!!!! The end of Chapter 2! How was my song? It was pretty bad, but it was kinda hard 2, I mean, I still hav 2 do Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and maybe even Shippo's songs! 


	3. Chapter 3: Sango's Song

Hi ppls! I hope u all had a nice Christmas/holiday. Now that everything's over w/, I can update all my stories! Hooray!  
  
*Huggles all u ppl who reviewed* THANX!!!!! *Huggles all u ppls who read* THANX!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. or the song. As u can c, I'm an Avril fan!  
  
Oh yeah, also, here's Princess.  
  
Hiya's everyonw! I'm Princesss, and I'm a mousse. I'm blcak and I wear a little crown with purople rocks in it. I can tyype really w3ell! (she lied)  
  
But anywyas, I'm commenting on anything in this fanmfic that I think deserves commment. Ok? Goodd.  
  
Chapter 3: Song #2 Complicated  
  
Sango walked up to the microphone. "Hi everyone! I'm Sango, Kagome's friend, and we're sorry for that inconvenience. She should be back in a bit, but in the meantime, we'll entertain you. Ok?"  
  
(Hojo stands there like the total idiot that he is, staring dumbstruck at the spot where Kagome last was, Inuyasha and Kagome talking on the wall top, fans looking mutinous)  
  
Sango sweatdrops. "Uh, yeah, ok. Well, I'm singing this song, it's called 'Complicated'." She started to sing.  
  
Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Hold on, whatcha askin' for?  
  
Lay back, you've done this all before  
  
And if, you could only  
  
Let it be, then you would see  
  
I like walking though the woods  
  
And you're actin' the way you should  
  
But then, a lady comes out from the trees, and you become  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else  
  
Feeling their backs (sweatdrop), and you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool, ya look like a fool to me..  
  
Tell me!  
  
Why'd ya have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
Seeing the way you  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this  
  
You fall  
  
And you crawl  
  
And you break  
  
And you take  
  
What ya get and you turn it into  
  
Honestly just promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ppl, I didn't feel like doing the whole song, ok? cYa! 


End file.
